Belle of the ball
by louilou81
Summary: Mulder & Scully go undercover posing as Mr & Mrs Dashwood in a bid to catch the culprits who are trying to murder the real Mr & Mrs Dashwood. This is my first X File story. Please review! All comments gladly received.
1. Chapter 1

Belle of the ball

This is my first X File story, please let me know what you think. I hope you like it! I got inspiration from reading the stories on this site.

Summary: Mulder & Scully go undercover posing as Mr & Mrs Dashwood in a bid to catch the culprits who are trying to murder the real Mr & Mrs Dashwood.

Disclaimer: All characters from The X Files are not mine, never will be. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and FOX.

* * *

Agent's Mulder & Scully's Basement Office  
FBI Headquarters, Washington, DC

It's early afternoon, Mulder and Scully are in their basement office writing up their latest field report. Mulder's busy writing at his desk and Scully is at the computer typing up her autopsy notes.

Suddenly the phone rings. Mulder reaches over to answer it as he picks up the phone Scully glances over at him, the light catching her glasses as she does.

"Agent Mulder speaking."

"Mulder is Agent Scully with you?" says Assistant Director Skinner at the other end of the line.

"Yes Sir she is. Do you want a word?"

"Can you both come up to my office immediately I need to speak with you."

"We'll be right up" replies Mulder before replacing the receiver.

"Who was that?" Scully asks still typing away.

"Skinner, he wants to see us in his office immediately" Mulder replies watching Scully typing.

"Did he say what it was about?" asks Scully as she finishes typing with a satisfied smile that she has finally finished her report.

"No but it sounded fairly urgent"

"Well there's only one way to find out" she replies glances over at Mulder with a raised eyebrow before putting her glasses on the desk as she stands up.


	2. Chapter 2

Assistant Director Skinner's Office  
FBI Headquarters, Washington, DC

Mulder and Scully enter Skinner's office and are greeted by his secretary Kimberly.

"Skinner wanted to see us" Scully informs Kimberly.

"Go right in he's waiting for you" she replies with a smile.

Mulder and Scully enter Skinner's office and find him sitting at the conference table with another man. Skinner stands and introduces them to the stranger

"Agent's Mulder, Scully this Detective Sergeant Cory Johnson NYPD."

Mulder and Scully shake hands with Detective Sergeant Johnson and seat themselves at the table.

Skinner sits down and briefs the agents. "D S Johnson has come to asking for some assistance with an undercover assignment. It's not an X File but the Bureau feels you are the best Agents to tackle this." He turns to D S Johnson who explains the case.

"Daniel Dashwood is wealthy businessman who has recently got into some trouble with a New York mafia family. He will not submit to their demands and now the head of the family, John Lowmack has threatened to kill Daniel and his wife Amy."

"I don't understand" says Mulder "Why don't you just arrest this Lowmack guy?"

"Currently we do not have any incriminating evidence to get Lowmack. He has people everywhere up to every level so technically we can only arrest him if he actually does the crime." replies

"So where do we fit into this?" asks Scully.

"There's a high society ball at the Hilton Hotel in New York on Friday that the Dashwoods will be attending. We have a reliable source that has informed us Lowmack intends to personally deal with Daniel Dashwood during the event." D S Johnson replies.

"We want you to attend the ball and go undercover as Daniel & Amy Dashwood" declares Skinner passing the agents a file each. "These files will tell you all you need to know about the Dashwoods and other people who will be attending the event. I'm setting up a meeting at 10am tomorrow morning, which I want you to attend where we will go over the assignment in more detail."


	3. Chapter 3

Suite 104  
Hilton Hotel, New York

Mulder & Scully enter the hotel suite and drop their bags on the floor.

"Well this is an improvement to the normal crappy motel rooms we stay in" states Scully looking round the room.

"Ahh they not that bad!" jokingly replies Mulder in which Scully response with one of her looks as to say, _you're kidding me right?_

It was a sumptuous room decorated in creams and plum colours with hints of gold. There was a small lounge area with double doors leading to the bedroom and en-suite bathroom.

Scully went into the bedroom and immediately started to up pack whilst Mulder sat down on the couch to go through the case file again.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Scully shoots her head round the bedroom door and they each other a puzzled look.

"Who is it?" asks Mulder as Scully rings Skinner on her cell phone.

"Signor Dashwood its Giovanni" comes an Italian voice from the other side of the door. "I've come to dress Signora Dashwood for tonight's ball."

Mulder looks a Scully who nods in conformation for Mulder to let the man in.

"Thanks Sir we'll let him in" she replies to Skinner before ending the call.

As the door opens Giovanni enters the room followed by five of his assistants carrying various boxes and pushing rails of clothes.

"Signor Dashwood it is so nice to meet you" he says shaking Mulder's hand "and this beautiful lady" he turns to Scully "must be your wife".

Scully blushes as Giovanni kisses her hand.

"This Signor is for you" says Giovanni turning back to Mulder and handing him a suit bag containing a tux.

"Now Signora Dashwood we must get started" he says to Scully as Giovanni ushers her into the bedroom where his assistants are waiting for them.

Scully raises an eyebrow at Mulder who grins at her as she follows Giovanni into the bedroom.

An hour goes by and one of Giovanni's assistants comes out of the bedroom carrying a pair of red sandals. "Stella get me a gold pair in that style" Giovanni says to the assistant. A hairdryer can be heard coming from the room, which is a hive of activity. Mulder looks up from watching the TV in the living area but cannot see what is going on through the gap in the door.

The assistant comes back ten minutes later with the gold shoes and closes the bedroom door behind her.  
After an hour Giovanni leaves the bedroom followed by his assistants with their rails and boxes.

Signor Dashwood your wife….she's bello! He said with a dreamy look in his eye.

"I leave you now, goodnight signor" and with that Giovanni and his assistants leave the hotel suite.

"Ok Sir we'll be down in a minute" says Scully finishing her phone call to Skinner whilst coming out of the bedroom.

Scully is dressed in a full length gold silk evening dress; her hair is bouncing round her jaw line where it has been perfectly blow dried. Her face is glowing from the carefully applied make up, giving a natural radiant effect with lightly smouldering eyes and natural lip gloss.

"Wow Scully you look….wow!" says Mulder his jaw practically on the floor as he's eyes scan every inch of her. I _always thought Scully was beautiful but I had never seen her look so stunning!_ thought Mulder to himself.

"Thanks Mulder" replied Scully giving Mulder a blushing smile. _God he looks so dam sexy in that tux_ Scully thinks to herself.

"Was that Skinner" Mulder says when he has finally managed to regain his speech.

"Yes he wants to meet us downstairs in the lobby for a quick briefing" replies Scully.

"Well then my darling wife shall we?" says Mulder as he puts on the glasses Giovanni had given him earlier in the suit bag. They were black with thick frames, not a style he would have chosen but they suited him.

He hands out his arm for Scully to take. Scully rolls her eyes with a slight smile, takes his arm and they head downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ballroom  
Hilton Hotel, New York

As Mulder & Scully entered to room they were greeted by a sound of noise from the room a talking people.

Mulder glances over at Scully who has an uneasy look on her face.

"You ok?"

"Yes" replies Scully "Just a bit worried that our cover will be blown that's all."

Just then a thin smartly dress gentleman approaches them.

"Daniel, Amy glad you could make it!"

Scully smiles at the gentleman before shooting Mulder a _who's he?_ Look.

"Anthony McBride, good to see you! How's Laura?" asked Mulder shaking his hand then giving Scully _an I think we're in the clear smile_.

_Thank god for Mulder and his photographic memory_ thought Scully remembering Anthony from the files Skinner had given them.

Mulder and Scully stood and politely chatted to Anthony and various other ball guests before taking their seats at their table.

* * *

Dinner passed without any problems. Scully was amazed how well they were pulling this off. She felt like an actress on set waiting for the director to shout cut.

They were sitting at their table watching couples dancing on the dance floor when suddenly Mulder stands up and holds out his hand to Scully.

"May I take this dance?" he asks with a cheeky smile.

"You may" replies Scully smiling back and taking his hand.

Mulder leads Scully to the dance floor still holding her hand and gently places his hand behind her back whilst still holding her other hand. Scully places her free hand on Mulder's shoulder and they begin to do a waltz in time to the music.

"I didn't know you could dace" said Scully surprised how smoothly Mulder glided her round the room.

"Samantha used to complete in ballroom competitions and used me to practice on if her partner wasn't free" replied Mulder.

They danced for a while before stopping for a drink and a break.

"I'm just going to pop to the restroom" Scully informs Mulder leaving him at the bar.

Mulder gave her a nod to acknowledge her and watches her walk to the restroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Restroom

Hilton Hotel, New York

As Scully finished drying her hands she was aware the main door to the restroom was being locked and a presence behind her.

"Enjoying your evening Amy?"

Scully spun round to face the voice behind her.

The voice belonged to John Lowmack. He was dressed in a restroom attendant's uniform smiling at her. He had a beard and his hair was longer than the photo Scully had seen in the case file but it was Lowmack alright.

"What do you want?" asks Scully.

"Amy, Amy, Amy, don't you know?" says Lowmack approaching Scully.

"Daniel's just outside, he'll be wondering where I am" replies Scully moving towards the door. As she does Lowmack stops her."

Lowmack brought his hand up to Scully's face and brushed her hair with his fingers "It's not Daniel I'm here for….its you." He said in a hushed tone as he played with Scully's hair.

"You see Daniel took something from me so now it's only right that I have something from him."

He backed Scully up towards the counter top so she was sitting beside the basins. Lowmack then proceeded to run his hand up Scully thigh, as he did she flinched.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ballroom

Hilton Hotel, New York

Mulder stood at the bar scanning the room for John Lowmack and any other possible accomplices as he waited for Scully to return.

He looked at his watch, Scully had been gone longer than usual and this was starting to worry him. There had been no sign of Lowmack all evening but something didn't feel right.

After scanning the ballroom again and the terrace Mulder left the ballroom and headed for the lobby to see if Scully was there.

When he entered the lobby he noticed Laura McBride by the ladies restroom door trying to enter it.

"Are you ok Laura?" asks Mulder.

"I can't seem to open this door, it must be locked." See replies.

Mulder tried the door but could not enter either.

"Oh well, I'll use the one by the restaurant, thanks for your help" and with that she headed down the lobby to the restaurant.

Mulder stood by the door starting to worry where Scully could be and suddenly a shot of panic ran through him when he heard noises coming from the restroom door, the thoughts in him mind clicking into place. _Lowmack wasn't here for Daniel he wanted Amy! Scully's in trouble!_ Thought Mulder as he raced out the lobby to get Skinner for back up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Restroom

Hilton Hotel, New York

"There's no use struggling Amy, I WILL get what's mine" said Lowmack as he forcefully tried to push his hands further up Scully's thighs as she tried to wrestle out of his hold.

"You won't get away with this" shouted Scully as one of her hand's searched the counter top trying to grab something to defend herself with whilst the other tried to stop Lowmack's groping hand.

Suddenly Scully manages to grab a vase from the counter top and hurls towards Lowmack's head making it smash on impact as hit his head and he fall to the floor.

At the same time a loud crash came the door and in burst Mulder and some members of the FBI surveillance team.

Mulder raced over to help Scully as the surveillance team descend on a dazed looking Lowmack and immediately handcuff him.

Mulder checked over Scully to see if she was injured, then when seeing no apparent injuries he gave her a hug as the surveillance team lead Lowmack out of the room.

"You're shaking" states Mulder.

"He just shook little, but I'm fine" replies Scully pulling away from him when she had stopped shacking "I'm gonna go out to the terrace."

"I'll go and speak to Skinner to see if he still needs us" says Mulder as they leave the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The Terrace

Hilton Hotel, New York

Mulder goes outside to the terrace holding two glasses of champagne and scans the small groups of people looking for Scully. Then he spots her sitting on the steps looking out at the city lights.

"Hey there. You ok?" asks Mulder tenderly as he hands Scully one of the champagne glasses and joins her on the step.

"Thanks. Yes I'm fine, just had to get some air" she replied giving him a small smile to reassure him she was ok after ordeal.

"Skinner has spoken to the local PD and they're gonna hold Lowmack tonight before transferring him to Washington for questioning."

They sit there in silence for a while taking in the night air whilst sipping their champagne. Scully shivers as the night breeze blows gently.

"Do you want my jacket?" asks Mulder starting to remove it.

"Thanks but I think I may head upstairs" replies Scully stifling a yawn.

"Think I may join you" says Mulder draining the last of the champagne from his glass.

Mulder stands up and hands out his hand to help Scully to her feet. As he pulls her up he does so a little too quickly and she bumps into him. They stand there face to face for a minute staring into each other's eyes. Mulder looks at Scully's lips, leans down toward her and kisses her just like he did Millennium New Years Eve. She reciprocates and they kiss for a few minutes before Mulder pulls away.

"Sorry" says Mulder slightly embarrassed for being so forward.

Scully stares back at him with a wistful, far-away expression still reeling from their kiss. "Don't be" she tenderly replies.

They look at each other smiling and then without saying a word head upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Outside Suite 104

Hilton Hotel, New York

As they walk down the hall to their room they continue their silence both playing the scene, which just occurred downstairs in their head's enjoying the moment, neither one of them wanting to bring it up in case the other did not feel the same way.

As they reach their room Scully puts the key card in the slot, the light goes green and the lock clicks. She pushes the door handle down to enter the room and nothing - the door won't budge.

"That's odd" says Scully as she repeats the procedure once, twice - still nothing.

"Let me try, the door must be jammed" asks Mulder on Scully's third attempt.

Scully passes the key card to Mulder and he tries to open the door just like Scully did but this time using a bit more force.

After a few attempts Scully take hold of Mulder's arm "Let's go down to reception and get them to fix it" Mulder carries on trying to open the door. "Mulder you're gonna break the...."

Before she has chance to finish her sentence Mulder manages to burst open the door and flies through the doorway taking Scully who is still holding onto his arm with him and they both land on top of each other on the floor.

"You ok Scully?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

Mulder gets up and closes the door. As he turns round he notices Scully staring at him as she get up with a smile on her face.

"What?" says Mulder feeling a little perturbed at being watched.

"Nothing" replies Scully still smiling.

"Tell me!" pleads Mulder going a little red.

"I was just thinking how well those glasses suit you that's all" says Scully.

"Thanks" replies a blushing Mulder forgetting he was still wearing them and puts the glasses on the coffee table before grabbing a pillow from the cupboard and throwing it on the couch. "I'll take the couch, you can have the bed"

"Mulder you can't sleep on that, it's tiny!"

"Honestly I'll be fine, you take the bed."

"Share the bed with me - it's a King, they'll be plenty of room. That couch will do your back in."

With that Scully grabs the pillow and returns it to the cupboard and heads to the bathroom before Mulder has chance to protest.

When Scully comes out of the bathroom all fresh faced from removing he make up Mulder is laying on one side of the bed wearing only a pair of black cotton boxer briefs and reading one of the magazines from the coffee table.

Scully turns her back to him as she tries to unzip her dress.

After a few minutes Mulder notices Scully is having difficulties with the zipper on her dress and moves across the bed to help her.

"Here let me."

As his hand takes the zipper and sides it down at the back of her dress his knuckles gently brush her smooth warm skin as the zipper follows the contours of her back making her shudder inside.

"Thanks" Scully replies.

When the zipper is fully undone still with her back to Mulder Scully steps out of the dress. She's wearing a pretty black silk bra with matching panties her snake tattoo sitting just above her panty line.

As she goes to leave the side of the bed to get her pyjamas Mulder reaches out and grabs her arm and turns her to face him.

For a second they stare at each other, then immediately kiss passionately the built up tension between them is like electricity.

Mulder lays down on the bed, pulling Scully beside him never breaking away from their kissing. Their hands and lips slowly start roam over each other's bodies.

Mulder strokes Scully's back, nibbling her neck and teasing her nipples. She responds by tracing her fingers round the bare skin of his back right down to his butt cheeks giving them a gentle squeeze.

Mulder then rolls her under him and slides himself inside her body and begins to thrust into her. His strokes were deep and powerful but at the same time gentle as not to hurt her.

Soon they climax simultaneously calling out each others names as they do. He rolls over beside her and Scully rolls onto her side and they snuggle into each others arms.

"Hmm, that was amazing Mulder." Says Scully her heart still racing.

Mulder pulled the blankets over their cooling bodies, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes it was" he whispers in a breathless tone, kissing the side her face.

"I love you Dana."

"Love you too." Scully sleepily replies before they fell asleep entwined in each others arms.

THE END….or is it?! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how did I do? Please review! All comments gladly received.


End file.
